


【你xMammon】情动

by Yanluo_ling



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanluo_ling/pseuds/Yanluo_ling
Summary: 三天没见到Mammon了，他到底在哪里？又在做着什么呢？鬼使神差间，你跟循着一个神秘的声音最终你来到了他的房门前，推开房前迎面而来的是一股狂野而又带有极强侵略性的浓烈气息 。.....他这是，发情了吗。
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	【你xMammon】情动

**Author's Note:**

> 哈哈哈第二篇因一时口嗨延伸出的小论文，Mammon真的太可爱惹，请你正确意识到自己的魅力！！  
> 这个系列估计会持续更新，尽量不鸽鸽鸽

**02**

“Mammon，待会儿要一起去吃午餐吗？”你侧过脸习惯性地朝后方问了一句。

然而回应你的却只有空空的座位。

三天了。

这三天里，感觉对方像是人间蒸发般，忽然就消失在了你的生活里。

之前的日子，你总感觉自己身边像是有一只活泼好动的小白猫似的，只要一逮到空闲的时间对方就喜欢贴过来粘着你一起上下学，一起享受午休的时光。

而如今剩下的，只有这天空飘落的蒙蒙细雨和迎面而来的微凉。

为什么，为什么自己的内心会如此得焦躁不安。

像是丢失了一块灵魂碎片般，你感觉每一次的呼吸都伴随着疼痛，这份煎熬如同熊熊的烈焰焚烧着，吞噬着属于你的一切。

我，到底是怎么了。

.....

转眼便到了晚餐时间，不出意外的你依旧没有寻觅到他的身影。

随意地拨动了几下盘子里的黑椒牛排，总感觉自己好像没什么胃口。

“Levi,你知道Mammon去哪里了吗？”

“啊？那家伙，”Levi咬了口手中的三明治，“大概是终于意识到自己的无能，所以找个角落躲起来了吧，他就应该聪明点先把那些借款给还上。啊，说到这里，那家伙还欠了我3万格鲁币没还，啊！！！！真的是.....”

诶.....

你在心里默默地叹了口气，放下了手中的刀叉，打算起身回房。

“怎么啦，是今天的菜肴不合口味吗？”Asmo担心地看着你。

你连忙笑着摇了摇头:“没事，只是感觉没什么胃口，我先回去休息了。”

.....

回房的路上，你的目光不自觉地便被走廊尽头的一张挂画所吸引。

『那是一位从天堂陨落的天使。

他蜷缩着身躯，悲伤地哭泣着。

充满锈迹的锁铐牢牢地拴住了他的四肢。

一支金色的箭矢从后方刺穿了他的心脏。

溅起的鲜血染红了身后飘零的羽毛。

纯白圣洁的羽翼瞬间便浸润在了血色的光影中。』

刹那间，走廊内回响起了男孩的啜泣声。

鬼使神差地，你迈开了脚步。

来自心底那不知名的渴望和好奇驱使着你一步步地寻觅这声音的源头。

你感觉这个声音在呼唤着你。

随着声音的愈加清晰，莫名的苦涩感从心中渐渐地蔓延开。

这一份掺杂着绝望和悲伤的凄凉紧紧地压迫着你的神经。

.....

最终，你在一扇金色的门前停下了脚步。

哭声骤然停止，抬头一看，映入眼帘的是门槛上繁琐的浮雕，暗金色的门把上盘旋着一只纯白的蟒蛇，正凝视着你吐着红信子。

“这不是Mammon的房间吗.....”

疑惑间，你敲了敲门想确认对方此刻在不在屋内。

然而不知道为何，一股强大的魔力似乎排斥着你，咒术的余波将你震慑到了一旁。

慌乱间你抓住了走廊上摆放饰品的矮桌才险些没有跌倒在地。

难道是有人对眼前的这扇门施了咒语.....？

“遭了！Mammon！！！！”

三天没有见面，他不会出了什么事吧！

你在心底里拼命地祈祷着。

Mammon啊Mammon，你可千万不要做什么傻事啊。

再次来到门前，你深吸了口气，努力抚平内心的焦躁，思索着该如何才能破解这道魔咒。

而就在你试过所有可能的咒语，考虑是否应该凭借蛮力撞开时，脖颈处亮起的微光打断了你的思绪。

对了，我还有它！

你掏出了佩戴的项链，链上的女人头带一顶白色的王冠，手中握持的利剑刺穿了项尾处那朵鲜红的玫瑰。剑身上雕刻着繁琐的咒文，一颗冰蓝色的宝石镶嵌在了剑柄中央，此刻正依稀泛着点点的幽光。

你将顶部的王冠朝右侧转动了两圈，随着“咔”的一声轻响，利剑从女人的手中脱出滑落至你的掌心。

这条项链是Mammon在你生日时硬塞给你的礼物。

至于具体的原因嘛，他没说。

还记得那时他微红的脸颊，妄用几声咳嗽掩盖住内心的紧张——“咳咳，这可是Mammon大人亲手为你制作的礼物，只准你喜欢，不准退回！听好了，这把剑可不只是装饰品，它是一把可以破除一切魔法的万能钥匙。当然，只限定我的房间。”

“你房间的钥匙？”

“你.....你别误会！我可不是在邀请你什么的！我只是觉得既然我是和你第一个签订契约的人，要是出了什么事，你至少知道该去哪里才能找到我。”眼前青年那极力解释的模样惹得你笑出了声。

你亲了亲对方通红的小脸蛋回应道:“好好好，我知道啦！谢谢你，Mammon。”

......

你将钥匙插进锁孔转动了几圈。

只听闻“咔”的一声，金色的房门便朝里侧自动打开了。

推门而入，一股狂野而又带有极强侵略性的浓烈气息扑面而来，撩动着你的每一个感知细胞。

顷刻间你感觉有些恍惚，你连忙拍了拍自己的脸颊，定了定神。

屋内漆黑一片，透过走廊的薄光，你依稀地看到了那几乎扔满地的衣物。

皮夹克，领带，甚至连他平日里最喜欢的墨镜都散落在其中。

而原本房中的浓烈气味似乎正慢慢地发生改变，浓烈的气息减淡随后竟带有了一丝甜味。

这好似柑橘的甜香让你紧绷的神经终于得已舒缓。

你贪婪地呼吸着，感受着，包裹在这独有的甘甜中。

抚上阶梯的扶手，你摸索着小心翼翼地走下楼。

下楼后，你按亮了右侧衣帽间的壁灯，这时你注意到似乎有一个白色的毛球在沙发上抖动着。

走近后，你终于看清了这团毛球的真面目—— 一位蜷缩在沙发上的银发青年，此刻正裸着上半身，将一件白色的衬衫盖在脸上。

“Mammon.....？”

青年深深地呼吸着，贪婪地摄取着这独属于衣物主人的气息。

只见对方的右手轻柔地从胸口处滑落，缓缓地向下方探去，喘息间穿插着几声细微的呻吟。

柑橘的甜香逐渐加重，欲望驱使着你前进，你渴望看到更多，得到更多。

然而就在你刚刚迈出步伐的那一刻，却不小心踢倒了地上的皮靴。

忽然发出的声响显然是惊到了沙发上的小毛球，只听“咚”的一声，对方一咕噜地滚下了沙发。

.....

“啧，我不是已经给房门施下咒语了吗.....凡是拥有魔力者都禁止入内！到底是哪个混蛋敢坏了本大爷的好事！！！！？”

Mammon一把扯下了盖住脑袋的衬衫，而当看清来者后他不禁呆愣在了原地。

宁静了片刻，对方眨了眨眼不敢相信地问道:“你，你是怎么进来的.....？”

“呃...用钥匙进来的？”你解开了衣领处的纽扣取出了那条项链。

Mammon见状咳嗽了几声，他赶忙起身穿上了手中的衬衫。

只是，这件衬衫对于眼前人而言似乎是有些太小了。

而且，为什么袖口的金色暗纹看起来会如此的眼熟呢？

难道，这是我先前买的那件衬衫吗.....

你从上而下仔仔细细地打量了一下眼前的青年，这才发觉了更多的不对劲。

潮红的面色，沉重的喘息，青年拼命咬紧唇瓣闪躲着目光，以及下方的异样.....

他这是，发情了吗。

......

甚至连大脑都还未反应过来，等回过神来时，你已经坐到了Mammon的身侧。

空气中的柑橘香撩动着你的心弦，眼神中传来的关切和纯真让此刻的你看起来是那般的无害。

当然，你深知，这些都只是你此刻的佯装，名为欲望的花朵早已悄然地在内心中绽放，它的根络不知不觉间便已将理智紧紧地包裹住，并贪婪地吞噬着属于它的一切残想。

你抬起手，摸了摸Mammon的脸颊问道:“你还好吗？”

冰凉的触感不禁让对方向后方挪了好几步的距离:“你觉得我现在看起来还好吗！！？”

眼前的青年像一只炸毛的小白猫，蜷缩在沙发的角落，拼命地用手背擦拭着刚刚你抚摸过的地方。

凶狠的语句在此刻听起来是那般的毫无威慑，你注意到他的脸颊似乎是比先前更红了几分。

看着这只气鼓鼓的小白猫，你叹了口气，走上前蹲在了对方的身前，轻柔地抚摸着他的银发。

“好啦好啦Mammon，到底发生了什么事情，你是哪里不舒服呢，我们一起来解决好吗？”

银发青年将脸颊缩进了衬衫的衣领处，小声地嘀咕着:“哼.....我哪里都不舒服.....”

“嗯？你说什么？”

只见银发青年抬起头，冰蓝色的瞳孔在柔光的照射下犹如一颗闪烁的猫眼石般，小心地窥探着你的一举一动。

你再次抚上了青年的脸颊，似乎是已经适应了你掌心的温度，那几分的冰凉如同浇淋炽热的甘泉般清甜。

不经意间，青年便将心中的欲火毫无防备地展示在了你的眼前，他贪婪地索取着属于你的一切。

.....

Mammon闭上了双眼，微微蹭着你的手掌舒服地闷哼了一声。甚至连他自己都未察觉到，不知何时探出的舌尖正悄然地舔舐着你的手指。

就在你的神情即将迷离的那一刹那，眼前人像是忽然记起什么般，连忙拍开了你的手。

“你！.....我.....”Mammon再次瑟缩回了沙发的角落，慌忙地用手掌捂住嘴唇，错愕地看着你。

“Mammon？”你上前拉下了对方的手，只听闻一声娇媚的呻吟声从口中泄出。

“唔！.....”银发青年慌张地一把推开了你，像是在拼命的克制住升起的欲望般，他大力地拍了拍自己的脸颊，接连深吸了好几口气。

缓了好一会儿，只见Mammon颤抖地伸出手指指向了门口的位置，“我....看到你就不舒服....你还是快点离开吧.....”

“你说你看到我就不舒服？”听闻你皱了皱眉头，但却并未生气。因为你深知眼前人的脾性，这并不是他真心的话语。

或许在此刻，去找他人寻求帮助才是最为正确的选择。

但玩心肆起的你却并不打算这么做。

你后退了几步，换上了一副冷漠的神情:“你要是真这么讨厌我，又为何要穿着我的衬衫呢。”

“什么你的衬衫，这是！”Mammon低头仔细地查看了一番。

“噢.....”

银发青年扯着衣角静默了好几秒，在认真的思索过后，他抬起头坚定地注视着你:“这就是本大爷的衬衫。因为你是我的人，所以这当然是我的衣服了！”

诶.....

你悄然地叹了口气。

这小傻猫真的知道自己在说什么吗。

忽然间，一个低劣的想法在脑海中浮现，你打算给眼前这个叫嚣的小白猫一个小小的教训。

你故作淡定地冷哼了一声，拿起了桌上的骷髅摆件说道:“你要是真想赶我走，那干脆我把真正属于我的东西也一并带走好了。毕竟，眼不见心不烦，不是吗。”

.....

“我看看哈.....这是你生日那天我送你的水晶骰盅，还有这副绝版印花的扑克牌是情人节那天我送给你的。噢，还有这个！”

你不紧不慢地搜罗着屋中的物品，属于你与他的点点回忆逐渐地涌上心头。

而就在你想将书架上的蓝光碟取下来时，却察觉到有人从后方拉住了你。

转过身，只见刚刚还在叫嚣的小傻猫不知何时已经哭得有些不像样。点点的泪珠从脸颊上滚落，Mammon扯住你的衣角，死死地咬住唇瓣努力地不让哭声传出。

“.....”

看来，我是真的做的太过了。

你放下了怀里的物品，环住了对方颤抖的身躯，“Mammon，对不起。我不是故意要惹你生气的。”

不，你就是故意的。

“原谅我好不好，嗯？”你亲了亲小傻猫的额头，而对方只是摇了摇头，将脑袋埋进了你的怀里拼命蹭着你。

脖颈处传来的瘙痒不禁让你接连后退了好几步。

忽然间，你的小腿像是磕在了什么东西的边缘，你失去了平衡，抱着眼前人一起倒在了身后的床铺上。

“Mammon.....你还.....好吗？”床上柔软的布料缓解了冲击，虽然你的后背还是有些许的疼痛，但下意识间你还是更为关心身上人的情况。

“呃......”青年摇了摇脑袋，他撑起了上半身迷糊地说道:“都怪那群该死的女巫.....”

“女巫？”你疑惑着坐起身，刚想追问些什么，一股强大的力道猛地把你压回了床上。

抬起头，对上的是一双被泪水浸润的冰蓝瞳孔。豆大的泪珠滴落在你的脸颊上，青年抓住了你的脖颈，啜泣着嘶喊道:“为什么你总是这样......每次我都是在一旁痛苦的等待着.....期待着你会将手中的糖果送给我，但是，但是......为什么你总是要把它放在我够不着的地方呢.....”

“Ma...mmon.....”轻微的窒息感让你喘不上气，你伸出手渴望安抚眼前人，但却被对方用力地拍开。

“你别这样！”Mammon手中的力道再度加大，“我难道不是和你签订契约的第一人吗！只有我难道你还不满足吗！为什么......为什么你每次都要去找他们......难道你也和他们一样认为我是愚蠢的化身吗？”

望着眼前几近崩溃的银发青年，你感到内心一种不知名的情感仿佛正从匣盒中倾泄而出。

你使出了全身的力气挣脱开了束缚，倾身上前吻住了对方的薄唇。

忽然的举措显然是吓到了他，Mammon用力地咬了下来。

“唔！”浓重的血腥味逐渐地蔓延开来，泪珠顺着接吻的间隙滑进了口腔。

轻柔但却蕴含着情欲的亲吻，让眼前人的焦躁逐渐褪去。

Mammon轻轻地舔了舔你嘴角滑落的血痕，松开了那原本掐住你脖颈的手。

“终于冷静下来了吗。”你的手指抚过青年的唇瓣，感觉他脸上的热度好像也不似刚刚那般滚烫。

Mammon微微地点了点头。

“听好了Mammon，”你坐起身，捧住了青年的脸颊，“这话我只说一遍。”

刚刚的争吵让你终于认清了自己的情感。

为什么只是三天没看到他自己的内心就会这般的焦躁。

每一件物品承载着那独属于你们的记忆又为何会这般得深刻。

青年的感情你不是不知道，逃避的一方到头来一直都只是自己罢了。

此刻的你感觉到自己充满了决心，因为只有弱者才会恐惧。

而你，不想再逃避自己真实的情感了。

“Mammon，对于我而言你永远是那个最为特别的存在。不仅因为你是和我签订契约的第一人，也不仅因为你是贪欲之神的化身。而正是你身上的某种品质吸引着我，它是那么的纯真和闪亮，总是能让我在魔界的阴暗里获得救赎，”你释怀地笑了笑，“或许旁人总是认为你是一个为了金钱可以奋不顾身的蠢蛋，但是你举措的背后却总是暗藏着一份善良。它是如此的隐晦，又是如此得温暖人心。”

眼前的小白猫听闻后瞪大了双眼，一副欲言又止的模样。

“Mammon你啊，唔！.....”话音才刚脱出口，Mammon便吻住了你，像是回应你般青年给予了你深深的一吻。

过后，银发青年将唇瓣凑进你的耳边，小心翼翼地询问道:“你......能帮帮我吗？”

“你指什么？”

你知道自己这是在明知故问。

“这！当然是.....”青年说完便跨坐到了你的身上，你清晰地感觉到了他下方的异动。

“想让我帮你啊？”你坏笑着用力拍了拍身上人的臀部，指尖顺着裤缝滑向了后方。

“啊！.....”呻吟声从你的耳畔边响起，只感觉环住你的青年微微地点了点头。

你有些许的满意，但是这还远远不够。

你一把推开了身上的青年，将右手掌心摊在了他的眼前。

青年疑惑了。

你拼命地克制住内心的欲望，强装冷漠地说道:“还是你自己来吧，后续如何，那就要看你的表现了。”

青年握住了你的右手，停顿了好几秒，似乎是在理解你刚刚说的话。

最终他改变了一下姿势，半跪在你身前，握住你的指尖将其探向了后方。青年晃动着腰肢，小心地适应着摩挲着穴口。

耳畔边响起的呻吟声惹得你也有些燥热，你将空闲的左手食指和中指一并插入了青年的口中，

“呜呜呜！！.....”青年抓住了你的手腕，一边舔舐着你的指尖，一边缓缓地深入着，淫液从前端渗出打湿了床单。

口腔的炙热和柔软的舌尖让你有些出了神，唾液顺着你的手背滴落。

但是，就在他即将要释放的前一刻，你猛然抽回了自己的双手。

突如其来的空洞，显然是让青年无法适应。情欲驱使着青年像是一只小白猫般再次爬到了你的身上，他舔了舔你的唇瓣，但这般讨好的姿态却让你更想欺负他了。

“你想射啊？”

你捏住了对方的下巴迫使他抬起头，青年微张着口，渴求地注视着你。

“小可爱，求人就要拿出诚恳的态度啊，不是吗？”

只见对方委屈巴巴地看着你，最后支支吾吾地小声说道:“我...我想射...求求你了，我想射在你手中，求求你帮帮我....”

“啊？你说什么？”你用力地拍了拍对方的脸颊。

Mammon将头抵在你的肩上，颤抖着抓住了你的衣领。片刻安静之后，他慢慢地抬起头，一抹亮黄色的冰蓝瞳孔中浸满了泪水，仰视着你威严又带着戏谑的笑容，嗫嚅着:“主人.....救救我，好不好？”

好。

你妥协了，也满足了。

随着你手中的动作，Mammon瘫软在了你的怀里， 他将头靠在你的肩头呻吟着喘息着。而在他即将释放的那一刻青年一口咬住了你的脖颈。

“嘶！”

疼痛感伴随着破碎的呻吟声，以及射满手的淫液。

怀里的小白猫舔了舔咬着你时留下的痕迹，你俯身将他伸出的舌尖一并吻入，跟他一起沉沦在高潮带来的余韵中。

.....

**————Follow-up————**

“Solomon，你说Mammon到底是怎么了？”

“嗯.....”Solomon翻阅着手中的魔法书，“我并没有在古籍中看到过相应的描述，但这却让我记起了曾经我还是学徒时魔界所盛行的一个有趣的咒术。而且这个魔法实施起来也非常的简单，就像这样。”

只见Solomon低声暗念了几句咒术，随后便将握紧的手掌伸到了你的眼前。而在松开的那一刻，你闻到了一阵温和的花香。

但此后你却并未感觉到丝毫的异样。

似乎是察觉到了你的疑惑，Solomon解释道:“这个魔法只会在遇到自己真正喜欢的人时才会发作。它会因喜欢对方的程度而呈现出深浅不一的反应。如果心中涌起的情欲没有及时的解决，自己的理智和身体将会逐渐地被欲望所掌控，最终沦为.....”

望着Solomon此刻这意味深长的目光，你似乎懂了什么。

这也难怪Mammon当时的情绪会是那般得不稳定。

“那这个咒术该如何破解呢？”

“啊，这个嘛，”Solomon笑了笑，“如果我没记错的话，那应该就是真爱之吻了。”

“什么，真爱之吻？.....”听闻后你有些无奈地扶了扶额。

也不知这个俗气且作弄人的咒术到底是谁创作出来的。

但，正是得益于它。

你和Mammon，就像两个原本背道而驰的游魂般，同时转过了身。

最终相遇，相知，相随。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您的观看！！要是喜欢的话，欢迎留下评论和kudos~(｡•ᴗ-) 爱您哦，mua~


End file.
